Time Machine
by windakyu
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Siwon selalu berselisih? Minho sangat pusing dengan tingkah orang tuanya. Minho akhirnya pergi ke masa lalu dengan menggunakan Mobil DoLerean DMC-21 yang berfungsi sebagai mesin waktu untuk mengetahui kehidupan orang tuanya di masa lalu. / WonKyu, Minho / BL, Sci-fi, Comedy.
1. Chapter 1

Minho Pov

''Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan pergi dengan gadis itu..! Dia wanita tidak tahu diri itu hanya akan memanfaatkan kebaikanmu...!''

''Please, ijinkah aku istirahat. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni masalah ini. Uangku sudah hilang, tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi.''

''Dasar Hyung pabo..! Aku sebagai istrimu malu punya suami pabo!''

''Yasudah kalau malu, sana cari laki-laki lain...!''

Begitulah hari-hariku setiap detiknya. Hanya mendengar perdebatan yang terjadi antara orang tuaku. Oh iya, kenalkan aku Choi Minho. Sekarang aku duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, tepatnya di kelas 11. Ayahku yang kalian dengar tadi, itu bernama Choi Siwon. Dia seorang dosen di salah satu Universitas besar di Seoul. Dan Ibuku bernama Cho / Choi Kyuhyun, dia sama seperti ayahku dia juga seorang dosen. Mereka sama-sama mengajar di bagian hukum.

Aku jenuh dan bosan menghadapi perdebatan mereka. Ayahku itu walau cerdas, tapi selalu bodoh jika menghadapi wanita. Menurut Eomma dia itu selalu kena tipu daya wanita sejak dulu. Sedangkan ibuku itu dia kelewat cerewet soal uang. Kalau di kampus mereka akan seperti orang asing karena tidak mau orang tahu kalau mereka sama-sama sudah menikah dan punya anak.

Walaupun begitu mereka sangat menyayangiku dan memberikan apa saja yang aku inginkan. Termasuk Mobil DeLorean DMC-21, mobil seharga 100.000$ ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun ke 17 ku bulan awal Desember lalu.

Mobil ini sudah aku rancang sedemikian rupa dengan batuan Professor Kangin atau Kim Young Won, seorang ilmuan eksentrik yang aku tahu sejak dia pernah tidak sengaja hampir aku tabrak. Dengan bantuannya juga aku berhasil memasang mesin waktu di dalam mobilku. Kami berencana untuk kembali ke masa lalu untuk membuat ayah ibuku jatuh cinta dan memperbaiki kehidupan mereka di masa depan. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan pernah mendengar lagi keributan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

''Minho! Minho-ah, saatnya makan.''

Hah, benarkan suara lengkingan ibu membuat kupingku sakit. Dengan cepat aku menutup laptopku dan bergegas ke bawah menemui orang tuaku di ruang makan.

''Kau kira aku harimau setiap hari kau beri makan daging? Mana sayurannya?'' komplen Daddy.

''Berani minta sayur, jangan makan denganku.'' jawab Mommy tegas.

Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar keributan mereka lagi. Tak bisakah mereka damai satu menit saja? Padahal walaupun suka bertengkar setiap malam aku sering mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar mereka. Menurut ilmu biologi yang aku pelajari, jenis suara yang aku dengar itu termasuk dalam golongan suara alamiah yang keluar secara alami dari diri manusia. Entahlah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

''Mom, Dad, ijinkan aku pergi ke Busan besok bersama Professor Kangin.''

''Untuk apa ke Busan? Tugasmu belajar! Berhenti bergaul dengan ilmuan gila itu.'' ucap Mommy.

''Please, besok hari libur. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan,'' jawabku sambil memakan masakan Mommy. Yup, benar kata Daddy bosan rasanya memakan daging-dagingan setiap hari.

''Boleh, pulang sebelum malam. Arra?''

''Oke, sip Daddy!''

''Ckck, berhenti mengajarkan anak seperti yang kau lakukan dulu. Suka berkeliaran tidak jelas.'' komplen Mommy.

''What? Kau sendiri menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game apa itu hal positif..''

Oke! Aku langsung menghabiskan makananku dan kembali ke kamar. Dari pada kupingku kembali panas mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Lebih baik aku membereskan baju untuk pergi menjelajahi mesin waktu besok. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat kehidupan dimasa lalu, dimana saat kedua orang tuaku masih remaja.

Author Pov

WonKyu atau orang tua Minho, telah selesai makan malam. Kyuhyun sudah beres membersihkan semua perkakas dan piring kotor. Sementara Siwon kembali bekerja menyusun pertanyaan untuk menguji peserta sidang besok.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon. Dia sudah senyum-senyum sendiri melihat suaminya terlihat lucu karena pusing menyiapkan pertanyaan.

''Hyung.'' panggilnya. Siwon menoreh dan memainkan matanya tanda bertanya mau apa.

''Besok, saat sidang aku juga menguji di tempat yang sama denganmu.''

''Lalu?''

''Nothing.'' jawab Kyu singkat kemudian duduk di depan Siwon. Siwon menatapnya heran, ''Kau punya rencana apa eoh?'' selidik Siwon.

''Nothing.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon menjadi penasaran. Dia menyimpan pekerjaannya dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. ''Berani mau curang? Kau mau mencuri pertanyaan yang sudah aku siapkan untuk mahasiswa?'' tuduh Siwon.

''Haha, aku cukup jenius untuk sekedar menyusun pertanyaan.'' jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak percaya, dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya bermaksud melihat wajah Kyuhyun lebih dekat.

''Honest?''

Kyuhyun justru mengecup bibir tipis Siwon, ''Yes! I'm honest.'' Siwon yang di awali seperti itu kemudian balas menindih Kyuhyun. Mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Kyuhyun yang berkulit halus dan putih itu.

Menelusuri seluruh bagian wajah cantik itu sampai tidak tersisa. Sesekali menjenggut pelan helaian rambut coklat milik Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mengerang meremas baju Siwon yang menindihnya. Decahan bibir Siwon memenuhi rongga hidung Kyuhyun, kecupan bahkan lidahnya menerobos masuk mengeksplor rongga mulut Kyuhyun.

''Eunggh~''

''Oh My God..! Selalu begini. Setelah mendengar mereka bertengkar maka aku akan melihat adegan 21+ secara gratis!'' ujar Minho yang kembali naik ke atas untuk menghindari tontonan yang tidak layak ia lihat karena belum saatnya.

.

.

Time Machine

.

.

Sesuai janji, Minho dan Kangin bertemu di parkiran rumahnya. Minho sudah mengisi full mobilnya dengan biaya sekali isi mencapai 1,5 pounsterling. Jangan heran walaupun ayah ibunya dosen, ternyata kampus tempat mereka bekerja adalah milik ibunya sendiri. Dan kakek Minho sendiri mempunyai institute pendidikan. Sementara Kakek dari ayahnya pengusaha sukses.

''Hey, little boy! Are you ready?''

''Prof. Of course, I'm ready!''

Proffesor Kangin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dia memutar tubuhnya memperhatikan mobil canggih di depannya.

Pintu mobil itu berbentuk sayap burung cemar dengan body yang terbuat dari stainless. Mobil itu dapat menempuh kecepatan 125 mph dengan jarak tempuh 100 mil. Di dalam mobil itu juga terdapat built-in GPS, dock untuk Iphone.

''Siap bertemu dengan orang tuamu di masa lalu?'' tanya Proffesor Kangin yang masih asyik mengitari mobil.

''Tentu, aku penasaran bagaimana mereka di masa lalu sampai bisa menikah seperti ini.''

''Baiklah, ayo naik..!''

.

.

Time Machine

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan 1993.

Mesin waktu yang membawa Minho muncul di depan sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Korean Institute High School, salah satu sekolah menengah atas paling berkualitas di jamannya.

Minho memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan beberapa murid yang keluar masuk dari dalam sekolah itu. Kangin pun memakai seragam yang sama seperti Minho walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat tua.

''Apa ini sekolah termpat Mommy dan Daddy sekolah dulu?'' tanya Minho.

''Menurut identitas orang tuamu apa benar mereka sekolah disini?''

''Iya sih aku pernah baca di biodata mereka.'' jawab Minho.

''Bagaimana Minho-ah, kau ingin mulai sekarang?''

''Oke! Kajja!''

Minho dan Kangin masuk kedalam sekolah tersebut. Saat masuk Minho di buat terkejut dengan anak-anak pada Zaman itu yang berpakaian berbeda dengan sekolahnya di masa depan. Mereka terlihat bebas dan asyik tertawa bebas tanpa beban. Padahal di sekolahnya di masa depan, ia jarang melihat ada anak yang tersenyum karena terlalu pusing memikirkan beban tugas.

''Proff, kita kemana sekarang?'' tanya Minho.

''Ruang kepala sekolah.''

.

.

Time Machine

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan kepala sekolah, Minho dan Kangin langsung menuju kelas yang akan mereka tempati. Minho masih terus memperhatikan setiap murid yang di temuinya. Dia masih mencari keberadaan orang tuanya. Dalam benaknya, ''Dimana Mommy dan Daddy dulu. Aku lupa menanyakan grade kelas mereka dulu,''

#Bruk

Kangin tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Namja. Namja itu terlihat kesal dan balik membentak Kangin dengan segala umpatan.

''Ya! Punya mata tidak!'' bentak Namja itu. Kangin menganga melihat Namja manis itu, sekilas ia terpesona olehnya tapi juga ia mereka kesal di bentak seperti itu.

''Mian.''

''Aish! Dasar tidak berguna!'' bentak Namja itu kemudian pergi begitu saja. Minho memperhatikan orang itu, sepertinya dia kenal dengan umpatan atau makian namja itu mengingatkannya pada...

''Mommy! Proff dia pasti Mommy Kyu, Kajja kita ikuti dia...!''

''Mwo? Namja jalak itu...?''

''Iya, Kajja Proff...!''

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note : Tidak Menerima Bashingan :) Keep Calm and Don't be Silent readers! :) Review per-Part ya supaya tahu tanggapan kalian setiap part :) ThanKyu :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author POV

Minho mengikuti Namja itu, ternyata namjaitu berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan guru. Minho mengintip dari luar untukmendengar apa yang dibicarakan didalam. Tapi karena Kangin itu cukup ribut danterus bertanya macam-macam, Minho menginjak kakinya sampai Kangin berteriak danseorang guru keluar.

''Akkkhhh!''

Minho membungkam mulut Kangin dan tersenyumtakut melihat seorang guru yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan Namja tadi yangkini menatap mereka.

''Aku... Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kelas 1dimana..?'' tanya Minho ketakutan. Guru itu nampak menakutkan dengan tanganyang menggenggam pentulan yang biasa digunakan untuk memukul bokong murid yangnakal.

''Anak baru? Kyuhyun antarkan mereka!''titah guru itu pada namja tadi. Namja yang di panggil Kyuhyun itu menunjukdirinya sendiri, ''Aku?'' tanyanya. Gurunya kesal dan mendorong Kyuhyun sampaikeluar dari ruangannya.

''Setelah itu segera kerjakan tugasmu!''ucap guru itu kemudian menutup pintu.

Kyuhyun menatap Minho dan Kanginbergantian. Minho sangat senang, ternyata benar Namja itu adalah terus tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal kemudian berjalanmendahului Minho.

''Ikut denganku...!''

Kangin dan Minho mengikuti Kyuhyun daribelakang. Minho berbisik, ''Dia benar MommyKyu!'' bisiknya. Kangin menjawab,''Sudah pasti, dia sama galaknya dengan ibumu!''

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnyamembuat Minho dan Kangin juga diam. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menatap intensMinho, ''Ruang kelas satu ada di lantai 3. Kau naik sendiri saja!'' ucapKyuhyun menunjuk tangga di depannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kangin merangkul Minho dan tertawa, ''Yakinkalau namja sepertinya bisa mendapatkan pacar. Aku rasa ayahmu salah memilihpasangan,'' Minho menatapnya tajam! Kangin melepaskan rangkulannya dantersenyum canggung. Kalau sedang marah tentu Minho itu mirip dengan ibunya.

''Maksudku.. Ah.. Dia hebat bisamendapatkan ayahmu.. Hehe...''

Minho melanjutkan langkahnya dan naiklantai atas. Kangin mengikutinya sesekali dia menggoda anak-anak yang ia saja yang Kangin goda akan menjulurkan lidah dan menjauhinya. Merekapasti heran kenapa ada Namja berwajah tua di sekolah mereka. kkk~

.

.

Time Machine

.

.

Choi Siwon, ketua tim basket tengah latihandi lapangan yang disaksikan semua fansnya. Dengan tubuh tinggi athletis tentudia sangat pantas menjadi kapten basket. Ditambah dia sudah memberikankemenangan untuk sekolah selama 3 kali berturut-turut saat mengikuti lomba diberbagai sekolah.

Kedua temannya, ada Hyuk Jae maniak manggadan video yadong dan Donghae iceman di sekolahnya. Ketiga namja itu cukuppopuler di sekolah. Dan mendapat julukan Flower Boys di sekolah. Donghae yangpindahan dari Mokpo dan masih kental dengan logat mokponya sering menjadi bahantertawaan kedua sahabatnya. Tapi dia yang iceman itu hanya akan tersenyum danbersikap cool di setiap kesempatan.

''Yang berambut blonde itu Hyukjae, diasekarang dokter hewan,'' ucap Kangin menunjuk Eunhyuk dan membandingkannyadengan I-Pad yang dibawanya dari masa depan.

''Lee Donghae dia itu perenang hebat.''tambahnya.

Minho memperhatikan keduanya. Dia belumpernah bertemu dengan kedua orang itu.

''Prof apa bisa aku kembali ke masa depansebentar?''

''Untuk apa?''

''Kapan aku bisa melihat moment yang sibuk dengan Timnya dan Mommy yang sibuk dengan Club belajarnya.''ucap Minho menekuk wajahnya.

Kangin mengusap wajah cemberut Minho,''Sabarlah nanti kau akan melihat sendiri bagaimana mereka.'' ucap akan berkata lagi tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang mendekati lapangan. Minhobangun dari duduknya dan menatap penasaran orang tuanya.

''Ya! Choi Siwon, kau satu kelompokdenganku bukan? Datang ke rumahku nanti sore!'' ucap Kyuhyun ketus. Siwonberhenti memainkan bolanya dan mendekatinya.

''Aku sibuk! Kau kerjakan sendiri sajatugasnya!''

''Ya! Kau pikir mengerjakan itu mudah,eoh!'' marah Kyuhyun. Minho geleng-geleng, Mommynya itu benar-benar mudahmarah.

''Haha.. Tugas itu kan mudah. Hanya mencaridi internet saja masa tidak bisa.'' ledek Siwon. Kyuhyun menginjak kakinya,''Awwww!''

''Aku tunggu sore ini di gerbangsekolah..!'' ucap Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon merintih memegangikakinya yang sakit. Sialnya dia tidak memakai sepatu.

HaeHyuk menghampiri Siwon danmentertawakannya, ''Hahaha.. Kau kalah lagi oleh Namja galak itu..!'' ledekEunhyuk.

''Sudah aku duga akan begini, kau selalusatu kelompok dengannya. Mungkin saja jodoh!'' ucap Donghae. Siwon menatapnyatajam, ''Tidak mungkin!''

''Tentu saja jodoh, kalau tidak manamungkin kau ada di dunia ini..'' ucap Kangin. Minho menatapnya, ''Benar anehProff. Aku akan mengikuti mereka.'' Kangin hanya mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

Time Machine

.

.

Kyuhyun menunggu Siwon di depan gerbangsekolah. Sementara Minho dan Kangin mematai mereka dari dalam mobil sudah mendung menandakan akan hujan. Minho jadi hawatir kalau hujan turunmaka orang tuanya akan kehujanan dan dia menghawatirkan Mommynya yang gampangsakit.

Siwon keluar dari gerbang sambil masihmembawa bolanya, minggu depan dia ada pertandingan makanya sampai sore diamasih berlatih.

''Loh, kenapa masih ada disini?'' tanyaSiwon pada Kyu. Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal, ''Menunggu kau bodoh!'' makinya.

''Owh, Kerjakan dirumahku saja!'' ucapSiwon santai.

''Andwe! Aku harus merekam pertandinganKorea melawan Jepang di televisi.'' tolak Kyuhyun. Siwon menatapnya, ''Kau sukabola?'' tanya Siwon.

''Tentu saja, aku laki-laki.'' ucap Kyuhyunbergaya membusungkan dadanya dan membuka sedkit kancing teratas hampir tertawa melihat dada Kyuhyun yg tidak bidang dan berwarna putihpucat.

''Yasudah terserah kau saja!'' ucap Siwonberjalan mendahului Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berteriak dan mengikuti Siwon.

''Ayo naik.'' titah Siwon melemparkan helmpada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal, Siwon itu tidakpunya sopan santun apa. Kyuhyun pun naik ke atas motor Siwon. Siwon menjalankanmotornya cepat membuat Kyuhyun refleks melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangSiwon.

.

.

Time Machine

.

.

Kangin dan Minho berhenti di depan sebuahrumah besar. Rumah Nenek dan Kakek Minho dulu sebelum pindah rumah. Minhomembulatkan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun turun dari motor dan tersenyum manispada Siwon. Siwon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan membawanyamasuk.

''Proff apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?''tanya Minho. Kangin memijat keningnya dan terus membetulkan kaca matanya.

''Bagaimana caranya mengintip mereka!''keluh Minho melompat kecil di depan pagar rumah neneknya.

Kangin mencari celah agar bisa masuk tapidia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Kangin melihat sebuah lubang di samping lubang khusus untuk hewan peliharaan.

''Minho kemari!'' panggilnya. Minhomenghampiri Kangin.

''Lewat sini,''

''Mwo? Inikan untuk anjing!''

''Bagaimana lagi, tidak ada jalan lain..''

Minho mendesah pasrah kemudian mulaiberjongkok untuk bisa masuk kedalam. Untung saja dia berhasil, dan anjingpenjaga rumah itu tengah tertidur di kandangnya. Dengan mengendap-endap, Kangindan Minho berhasil melewasi tempat berbahaya itu.

Mereka mengendap-endap naik keatas sebuahpohon maple untuk melihat ruang tamu rumah itu. Karena rumah itu memilikiposisi dengan tanah yang tinggi sehingga ruang tamu berada diatas ruang bawahtanah. Dimana saat masuk kedalam rumah, mereka harus naik kelantai dua untuksampai di ruang tamu.

''Mana mereka, Prof.. Ya... Prof..Naik..!'' ucap Minho melihat Kangin masih ketakutan dibawah. Tubuh besarnyajustru bergetar ketakutan. Minho menepuk jidatnya, Kangin itu berbadan besartapi naik pohon saja takut.

''Minhhooo... Akkku... takut...ketinggiaann...'' ucap Kangin ketakutan.

''Payah kau Proff!'' ledek Minho.

''Miaannn.. Aku.. Tunggu disini saja...''

Minho mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalamrumah. Dari jendela dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun duduk diatas sofa dengan melipatkakinya. Wajahnya cemberut seperti sedang kesal.

''Hyung... Cepat aku sudah haus...!''omel Kyuhyun.

Terlihat Siwon datang membawa minumandingin dan menyimpannya di atas meja.

''Haha.. Rencanamu cerdik! Dengan alasanmengerjakan tugas..'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun mengambil minuman kaleng itu danmembukanya, ''Baru sadar betapa pintarnya aku..'' bangga Kyuhyun.

''Yes. Bahkan kedua temanku berkata, kalianjodoh selalu satu kelompok''

''Mereka saja yang kurang pintar!Hyung-ah... Jangan sampai ada yang tahu hubungan kita, arraseo!'' ancamKyuhyun.

''Tentu tidak, masa kapten basketberpacaran dengan siswa galak. Tidak lucu..!''

''Apa kau bilang!''

''Aku... Ya!''

''Rasakan! Rasakan!''

Kyuhyun terus melempari Siwon dengan batalkursi. Sesekali mencubit Siwon dengan ganas. Akhirnya mereka saling cubit danbercanda membuat Minho lagi-lagi dibuat heran. Minho turun dari atas pohondengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

''Kenapa Minho-ya.. Mereka apa bertengkarhebat?'' tanya Kangin.

''Proff mari kita pulang!''

Kangin penasaran dan terus bertanya, ''Apayang terjadi..?'' Minho diam dan terus berjalan, ''Apa mereka saling menyakitidi sana?''

''Mereka itu sepasang kekasih!'' teriakMinho kesal Kangin terus bertanya.

''Mwo.. Mwo... mereka berpacaran..'' Minhomengagguk dan tertawa keras, ''Hahaha... Ternyata mereka itu saling mencintaitapi mereka takut di ketahui banyak orang. Waaa... Secret love mereka itu sooosweett sekali, kyaaa... Ternyata mereka benar-benar seperti itu sejakdulu...'' ucap Minho tidak mauberhenti. Tapi...

Guk... Guk...

Mereka menoreh kebelakang dan berteriak,

''Lari...!''

Kangin dan Minho berlari mengelilingilapangan belakang rumah Siwon. Anjing itu terus mengejar Minho dan sangat ketakutan mengingat anjing itu menyeramkan dan sepertinya rasanya ingin berteriak dan meminta bantuan orang tuanya, jika sajasekarang dia berada di masa depan.

''Siapa disana!'' teriak Siwon membukajendelanya menatap kearah halaman belakang di bawah rumahnya.

''Siapa sih Hyung?'' tanya Kyuhyun ikutmelihat ke bawah.

''Tidak tahu, aku seperti mendengarribut-ribut...'' jawab Siwon.

''Mungkin perasaanmu saja! Telingamu kansuka bermasalah Hyung,'' ucap Kyuhyun santai. Siwon menatapnya, ''Maksudmuaku... Ya!'' teriak Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidahnya,''Benarkah begitu?'' Siwon mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun. ''Cho Kyuhyun,'' derunapas Siwon naik turun.. Kyuhyun menatapnya takut, ''Ya!''

Minho dan Kangin bersembunyi di semak-semakuntuk menghindari anjing tadi. Napas mereka naik - turun setelah sesekali melihat ke depan untuk melihat apa anjing tadi masih ada atautidak.

''Prof... Bagaimana? Apa Anjing itu masihada?'' tanya Minho. Kangin menggeleng kemudian Kangin melihat ada buntut yangterlihat di belakang tubuh Minho. Kangin menutup mulutnya dan menunjuk belakangtubuh Minho.

''Kenapa Prof?'' tanya Minho ketakutan.

''Ehem.. Minho-ya, dia ada dibelakangmu...''

''Mwo?''

Wajah Minho menjadi pucat. Perlahan Minhomenorehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan...

Guk.. Guk...

''Lari...!''

.

.

Time Machine

.

.

Seoul, 2013

Ruang ujian nampak dingin dan mahasiswa tingkat akhir duduk dengan wajah pucat di hadapan dua orangpenguji dan seorang guru pembimbing. Henry, mahasiwa itu menatap takut seorangpenguji bernama Choi Siwon sementara pembimbingnya Cho Kyuhyun selalu membalastatapan tajam Siwon yang dilemparkan pada anak didiknya.

''Selamat pagi semua'' ucap seorang dosensenior mengawali sidang skripsi.

''Terima kasih atas kehadian Tuan ChoiSiwon beserta Tuan Jung Yunho yang berkenan datang untuk menguji mahasiswa kamiyang bernama Henry. Dimana Henry sudah layak mengikuti Comprehensive tahunini.''

Setelah pembukaan, Henry mulai menjelaskansemua isi skripsinya dengan detail. Tidak ada yang terlewatkan yang tidak iajelaskan. Tapi bukan Choi Siwon jika dia tidak bisa mengajukan pertanyaan yangbisa membuat mahasiswa kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab.

Tapi dengan bimbingan Kyuhyun selama ini,Henry dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan baik dan benar. Kyuhyun banggakarena murid bimbingannya dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari dosen penguji maupunpembimbing.

Kyuhyin memberikan jempolnya pada melihatnya dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang bisa menekan Henry. Tapikali ini di jawab oleh Kyuhyun dan terjadilah mereka saling berargumenmelupakan orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

''Sidang ini telah selesai, Selamat Henrykau lulus dengan baik,'' ucap Jaejoong menutup sidang tidak peduli pada Siwondan Kyuhyun yang masih berargumen. Minho dan kedua dosen senior itu keluarmeninggalkan WonKyu di dalam.

Sementara itu di dalam ruang sidang, tidakwaktu muda atapun sudah setua Kyuhyun dan Siwon masih sangat suka sudah bersama sejak masih sekolah menengah atas dan sejak saat itumereka hanya berargumen tidak jelas mengingat tingkat keras kepala mereka yangtinggi. Mereka juga tidak malu karena anak mereka, Minho sudah besar dan masihsaja menyaksikan perdebatan kedua orang tuanya.

''Tuan Choi Siwon, anda merendahkan saya!Anda pikir saya tidak bisa membimbing Henry. Salah anda jika Henry tidak bisamenjawab pertanyaan anda yang aneh! Karena pertanyaan anda tidak memerlukanjawaban!''

''Wooooaaa... Kau menyobongkan diriternyata. Saya yang mendapat gelar S3 di Harvard dan lulus dengan predikatcoumload tidak pernah sombong.''

''Yah, kau memang lebih pintar dariku tuanJenius! Baik selamat tinggal...!'' Kyuhyun merapihkan bukunya dan berjalankeluar tapi Siwon menahan tangannya.

''Lepaskan tanganmu!'' titah Kyuhyun. Siwonmenolak dan malah mengunci pintu dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangKyuhyun.

''Jangan marah. Kau juga hebat. Sangathebat!'' puji Siwon. Kyuhyun memukul dadanya, ''Menyebalkan!''

Siwon memegangi tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanyasampai terbentur di meja.

''Kau terlalu perhatian pada Henry, sampailupa padaku dan Minho.'' ucap Siwon manja. Kyuhyun menatapnya merasa bersalah.

''Maaf aku terlalu bersemangat meluluskanmahasiswaku,'' Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya.

Siwon mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dan menciumbibirnya. ''Maka dari itu aku tidak mau Minho kuliah disini, nanti dia akanmelihat pertengkaran kita.'' ucap Siwon.

''Kau tidak pernah berubah, sejak sekolahselalu tidak bisa mengalah,'' keluh Kyuhyun.

''Kau juga keras kepala.''

Siwon kembali menciumnya. Kali ini Kyuhyunmembalas ciuman Siwon. Sesekali meremas rambut Siwon menikmati ciuman mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, mendudukannya diatas meja tempat pengujimengeksekusi mahasiswa.

''Kali ini aku yang akan mengeksekusimu,''ucap Siwon melebarkan paha Kyuhyun dan menempatkan dirinya ditengah - mencium leher Kyuhyun dan membuka kancing kemeja pendek Kyuhyun dengantangannya.

.

.

1993

Kembali ke tahun 1993 dimana Minho danKangin tengah duduk di dalam mobil yang berfungsi sebagai mesin waktu berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran anjing mereka akhirnya selamat danburu-buru masuk kedalam mobil. Minho menghitung tahun kelahirannya, dimana diadilahirkan di tahun 1996 itu artinya 3 tahun setelah tahun dimana dia beradasaat ini.

''Mereka lulus tahun ini, berarti akudilahirkan sebelum mereka lulus kuliah. Bukankah Daddy lulusan S3 setidaknyabutuh 6 tahun untuk menyelesaikannya,'' ucap Minho penuh perhitungan. Kanginyang tengah mengotak-atik mesin waktunya ikut menjawab.

''Berarti setelah lulus tidak lama kemudianmereka menikah dan memproduksimu Minho-ya,'' jawab Kangin.

''Prof kira aku makanan yang di saja aku ini anak angkat mengingat mereka berdua itu kan Namja!'' ucapMinho.

''Anak tidak tahu diri, kalau ibumu tahukau berkata seperti itu dia akan sakit hati..!''

''Aish! Tapi memang benar kan, aneh sekalinamja bisa punya anak!'' lanjut Minho.

''Sudah mau malam, ayo kembali ke masadepan!''

''Shireo! Aku mau menunggu Mommy keluardari sana.''

''Tidak bisa Minho-ya, kita harus segerapulang. Besok kita kemari lagi.''

''Apa Prof mensetting waktu disini dan masadepan sama?''

''Hehe.. Aku lupa mengatur perbedaan masadepan dan masa lalu. Jadi, waktunya sama.''

Minho berdecak keras, seharusnya Kanginmensetting waktu satu hari di masa depan sama dengan 1 tahun di masa lalu.

.

.

Time Machine

.

.

2013

Setelah sidang, Siwon dan Kyuhyun pulangbersama setelah sebelumnya mereka makan malam bersama para dosen hari itu semuanya berjalan lancar, semua mahasiswa lulus dengan nilaibagus. Dan sebagai salah satu pembimbing Kyuhyun bangga anak bimbingannya lulussemua.

''Minho mana ya? Apa dia belum pulang dariBusan?'' tanya Siwon saat masuk kedalam rumah yang terlihat sepi.

Kyuhyun menyimpan sepatunya dan menyalakanlampu. ''Anak itu kenapa belum pulang.'' ucap Kyuhyun tapi memandang tajamSiwon.

''Wae?'' tanya Siwon yang takut ditatapseperti itu.

''Gara-gara kau sih, mengijinkan Minhopergi ke Busan. Kalau dia tersesat atau kenapa-napa bagaimana?'' omel Kyuhyun.

''Kenapa menyalahkanku! Kau juga memberiizin bukan. Aish, tenang saja dia bersama Proffesor.''

''Iya, Proffesor tidak waras itu. Pokoknyakalau dia malam ini tidak pulang habis kau!'' ancam Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan kekamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Kyuhyun sendiri berjalan ke dapur mengambilair minum. Ponselnya berbunyi, Eunhyuk menghubunginya.

''Yes, ada apa?'' katanya ketus.

''Galak sekali kau.. Ah.. Aku hanyamengabarkan anjingmu sudah melahirkan..''

''Mwo? Yaaa... Dia melahirkan berapaanak?''

''6. Cepat jemput mereka besok. Oke, bye!''

''Thanks!''

Kyuhyun berputar-putar, akhirnya anjingkesayangannya melahirkan 6 anak kembar juga. Setelah 3 hari di bawa ke dokterhewan akhirnya anjingnya itu melahirkan juga.

''Kenapa berputar-putar apa ada hal yangmembahagiakan?'' tanya Siwon kemudian mengambil botol mineral di tanganKyuhyun dan meminumnya.

''Dolly sudah melahirkan! 6 anak anjingsekaligus! Wooowwwaaaa...'' ucap Kyuhyun gembira. Siwon hampir memuncratkanair dalam mulutnya. Satu anjing saja membuatnya pusing bagaimana kalau 6sekaligus.

''Mwo? 6 anjing...!''

.

.

Time Machine

.

.

''Terima kasih Proff, aku masuk dulu. Besokpagi kita bertemu lagi,'' pamit Minho. Kangin hanya mengagguk dan menjalankankembali mobilnya. Minho membuka gerbang rumahnya dan masuk.

Saat di ruang tamu dia tidak melihatkeberadaan orang tuanya. Tapi terdengar suara di ruang makan. Minho sudahmemberi salam tapi tidak ada yang mendengar suaranya. Minho memperhatikan keduanamja yang duduk bersama orang tuanya di meja makan.

''Aku pulang.'' ucap Minho. Semuanya kompakmenoreh pada Minho.

''Baby kau sudah pulang. Ayo duduk danmakan.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Minho duduk di tempatnya dan terus memperhatikan keduatamu.

''Beri salam Choi Minho, jangan bersikaptidak sopan.'' ucap Siwon.

''Ah.. Tidak apa-apa Siwon-ah.'' ucap Namjayang sudah berumur itu.

''Apa kabar, aku Choi Minho.'' sapa Minhomemberi salam.

''Iya, aku Lee Donghae dan Dia LeeHyukjae.'' ucap namja tadi.

Minho ingat kedua namja itu yang dia temuidi masa lalu. Hyukjae yang yadong dan Donghae yang dingin. Iya Minho ingat padakedua sahabat ayahnya itu.

''Minho Baby, Dolly sudah melahirkandibantu oleh Hyukjae. Jadi kami merayakannya~'' ucap Kyuhyun. Minho menatapibunya, ''Benarkah? Yaaaa... Akhirnya dia melahirkan..!'' Siwon menatap sebalanaknya. Ibu dan Anak itu selalu sama dalam segala hal dan tentu selalu berbedadengannya.

''Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan, ini artinyagenerasi ke 13 anjing keluarga sudah datang. Terima kasih Tuhan...'' ucapKyuhyun memanjatkan doa. Minho menghitung itu artinya, ''Dolly itu masihturunan dari anjing yang tadi mengejar dan hampir menggigitnya.'' batin Minhomendadak bulu kuduknya merinding.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Perjalanan Minho di masa lalu masihberlanjut dan tentunya masa lalu akan selalu terhubung dan berkaitan denganmasa depan. Karena apapun yg kamu lakukan sekarang menentukan masa depanmu.


End file.
